Helena Westbrook
Banker, Healer and current Miss Azeroth. Appearance Always appears very practical and businesslike. Slightly tanned skin and copper red hair. Background Helena was born to an older couple, Martha and Salomon Westbrook, who had thought they would never be blessed with a child. And blessed they were, young Helena was the most kind and helpful little girl, polite to others and didn't make her parents worry much. They gave her all their love and care and she rewarded them with being a little spark of joy, always cheerful and smiling. That was, until she reached her fourteenth summer. She started having nightmares, waking her parents to her screams almost every night. Dark shadows started forming around her eyes and she was too tired to even form a smile anymore. When she was woken from her dreams, she was often violent, scratching, kicking and screaming obscenities until her parents were able to get her back to the real world. Weeks went by and one morning Helena was making food with her mother. Suddenly her mother felt chills go down her spine and turned around. There was her daughter, holding a knife, pointed at her. The look in Helena's eyes was something her mother had never seen before. Dark, emotionless, like she was not in this world. Her mother firmly grabbed her arm and the knife dropped on the floor. Again, Helena just snapped out of it and asked why her mother was holding her. That night her parents had a long conversation. Something was really wrong with their beloved daughter. Something had to be done. They felt so helpless. They decided to send her to the Northshire Abbey. They thought it was for the best for her, to be around people who could maybe help. She was welcomed to the Abbey and started being the diligent, polite girl she had been in the past, making the monks and nuns very happy. She started to train as an acolyte and found out she was actually quite good at harnessing the powers of Holy Light. She still occasionally stopped in the middle of her chores, to stare at the wall, but she was soon snapped out of it by the nuns and she continued working like nothing had happened. Her mentors did notice this, and knowing her history, decided not to delve too deep into the Shadow part of the discipline. She was sent to serve the Alliance army, as a healer. She could concentrate on her bond to the Holy Light and be around people, as it seemed being alone did not do her good. And so she served as a healer. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. Her life was filled with service and she was happy. But between battles she started feeling too idle. She liked sitting in the middle of the city, watching people rush past her, doing their daily chores and duties. It was there where she got the idea of being a Banker on her spare time. She often heard people cursing how all their time was spent storing their goods and trying to sell their crafts and they had no time for themselves. So she bought a vault from the Bank and advertised to serve as a personal Bank manager. She soon found a few customers and started her business. Her keen eye for good deals made her soon invaluable to her customers and her business grew. She eventually found a business partner, a Draenei named Eirai Vedaar, who she could trust and who shared her enthusiasm for good deals and making money. Her time in the battlegrounds was limited eventually by the success of her other profession and thus she now mainly spends her time around the Stormwind Auction House, looking to buy low and sell high! Personality * Has a very practical mind, dislikes people fussing about things she considers worthless. * Hardly takes off her working outfit, which she has designed herself. * Was asked to take part in the Miss Stormwind competition and surprised even herself by eventually being voted the winner of the whole Miss Azeroth competition. See also Eirai Vedaar (business partner) Sinepraom Category:Characters